A Tale in The Night
by quills of gossip
Summary: Ginny is kidnapped, and being trained. What will happen when her training is over? Rated TM for voilence
1. Only the beginning

"These people will never do if we can't advance them." A man in a black suit with a silver tie said, glaring into the life size cages which held a dozen people. "I told you ONLY advanced wizards and witches, this batch is stubborn." The man continued, now pacing the cages and coming to a stop in front of one housing a determined, and torn redhead witch.

The witch glared back at her "master," clearly on edge about being held captive and locked into a filthy cage she had been in for three nights now. On the outside, this witch was tough. On the inside, she was wondering how no one had figured out who was behind the kidnappings, looking into his face she no longer saw the heartless soul of a boy who took after his father. Now she saw a determined insane man, over come by his rage and jealousy desperate to take down the only person who ever stood in his way. So far, she could see the hope for her beloved Wizarding World falling, but on a personal level, she couldn't help but wonder...are they even looking for her?

Three friends walked down a snow covered road, their shoes making a disturbing crushing sound against it. The day was gray, and shattered. No snow was falling, but clouds filled the skies and a harsh wind blew against the bits and pieces of uncovered skin. Black and White signs covered the shops, pubs, and street lamps all the same.

"Missing, Ginevra Weasley!" then a picture below it. and the ridiculous question underneath "Have You Seen Me?". Though not only her sign was posted, hundreds more about missing citizens and Hogwarts Students, so far, twelve together.

The leading friend watched as a Ginevra Weasley sign tumbled by him on the ground, his eyes followed it as far as they could without making it obvious, but the other two noticed.

"Harry, they'll find her." The woman tried to comfort as they made their way into a white, two story house. "No, they won't. Ohm sorry Ron." Harry replied, taking his winter gear off and throwing it on the floor.

"Hello dears, I made some dinner and hot tea. It's sitting in the lounge waiting for you." An elderly red and silver haired woman greeted with a numb tone in her voice. The three friends nodded and made their way into a large bar and sitting area where the substances Molly Weasley described awaited them.

For the rest of the day, and night. The white, two story house stayed quiet. The holidays were coming, and this was not the best situation anyway. Silence was better then complaining or blaming, but nothing could bring back the happiness to this house. Not even a Christmas, for everyone only wanted one present this year..Ginny Weasley to come home.

"Move it!" The man in the black suit and silver tie screamed at the redhead, who was lined up with the other hostages. "NO." She screamed back at him, only to be punished with a swift back hand to her cheek, hard enough it sent her falling to the floor. The burning sensation created tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them leave her eyes, nor let the man see them. "Ginny, Jus' do eht!" the girl next to her pleaded.

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can! We've given you everything you need, Weasley. NOW DO IT!" The man yelled at her, now bending on one knee to meet her face on the floor. Looking up, Ginny started to nod, but instead of getting up she spit in the man's face. Bad move..

Once more, the back of the man's hand met her cheek, throwing her even further back. Though instead of letting up, the man followed her and raised his hand again, she knew the hand was about to come down and hurt her again, but before she could realize what she just did, a loud "THUMP" came from across the room, followed quickly by the sound of glass shattering. Looking up, Ginny saw the man passed out against the cold concrete floor.


	2. Defiance

Authors Note; This chapter has intense voilence and is not for the weak of heart.

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly, even as she inhaled a large breath wondering what would happen next, should she check on him? If he was truly passed out, they could make a run for it. She could free everyone, and be back with her family and Harry..why was she just thinking this?

'Put it into action, Ginny!' she screamed at herself.

Time speed up. She ran over to check it he was truly knocked, not the in the nicest way, mind you. But it did the trick.

Raising her right foot she put all the weight she could manage into one swift kick as his side, which brought no response. Turning around quickly she yelled in as much a hurried voice as possible. "RUN, MOVE! TO THE DOORS!" She pointed at the pure stone doors, not even waiting for another word they all ran.

Pulling the doors open together, they started outside...only to be met by two ugly men guarding the doors. "Oy, what are ye all-" a sudden rush of half a dozen people over took the two men, and they ran. Ginny ran just behind them, watching as every one of them made it over the gate leading to a street where they continued to run away.

Smiling, she followed after then, about to hop the gate when an overpowering pain grasped her ankle and threw her down on into the yard. Whoever it was, they were dragging her back. Back to the concrete floored room. No, she wouldn't take this. She had no choice. The next thing she knew when she started to kick to turn around and see who was dragging her she was thrown, literally thrown into the room again.

This time, even her will power couldn't help her as she felt her full force weight go into her back, and her back hit the floor. An immediate yelp came out of her mouth, and she started sobbing.

"GET UP YOU FILTH!" She heard the man yell at her. He was awake and had been, he was fully aware of her actions and now, in his mind she would pay.

Ginny did as she was told, and stood up. Looking him dead in the eyes as he circled around her. "That was brave, but very foolish. I lost the others today because of you, but I will find them." He ranted. "You will be punished for that, Weasley," he turned away from her and started to walk out.

She knew better then to think she had gotten off, and she was right.

* * *

An hour later Ginny could be found in her cell, getting thrown against the bars and brick walls. She had tried to fight, but it brought her no where. It only angered him and brought him to the edge. "Scream, Weasley. Maybe I'll go easier on you." He spoke calmly to her as he threw her against the miserable excuse for a bed that hung onto the wall by chains, or did until she hit it full force.

She bit her lip to the point of blood so she wouldn't make a sound. But even the strongest will has a breaking point. Angered even more by her continuous defiance, he went over to the bed and ripped a chain off of it, before she could realize what he was doing she felt the chain and it's force against her cheek. She still managed not to scream but brought her hands to her cheek and cupped it, crying as silently as she could.

Then there was another blow from the chain to her stomach, she doubled over. Then the final straw, a harsh blow to her back which tore her to the floor where the cries where no longer silent but very loud, where she finally started to plead for mercy...and he stopped. He sat the chain down and kneeled over to her. "I told you I would break you when you first arrived. I'll admit, I thought it would be easier then this." He stated in an almost apologetic tone, then ran his hand along the small of her back, which caused another yelp and loud cry escape her.

She could feel his eyes burning into her, worst of all she knew he was smirking, happy he'd finally got her to beg. She felt stupid. "I'll send someone down to get you in an hour." He said, standing up, unlocking the bars, walking out, then slamming them closed and locking them again. Then, he walked out. He left her lay there, severely broken and injured, bleeding and in much pain..she hated him more then she ever thought possible. She wasn't done yet.


	3. A reward

Sure enough, an hour later a man came for her. She was still laying on the floor, her stomach side down. He unlocked the cage, then walked in. She opened her eyes in a glare and looked at him towards her side. Just then she recognized him, her glare lightened.

"Ginny, look you have to get up." The man said kneeling down beside her. "I can help you, but it won't look good if I'm dragging you into the main house." He spoke softly, and caring about her. She shook her head, but pushed herself up painfully with her hands. She sat up, but slowly arched her back to take the pain off of it. "What are you doing here?" She asked, taking his hand as he offered it out to her.

He scooted closer, gently placing his hand against her back to support her up. "I can't tell you that, but just know you have a friend inside this damned place." She smiled and nodded and allowed herself to be pulled up. Gasping for air only once due to the pain, she continued to smile as he lead her out of her cell and out of the stone doors.

"So what does he want with me?" She asked as he kept holding her hand and kept his soft hand on the middle of her back. "He wants, almost to reward you. You're coming to stay in the house for a few nights. Even out to dinner tomorrow night. No doubt, he will try to convince you killing Harry is the best option for everyone. That's what he's managed to convince the others of." He spoke softly, and almost in a tone that comforted her, even when mentioning the death of Harry, she wasn't scared or angry. She knew even if he managed to convince the others, he'd never convince the guy before her that the death of anyone besides the Dark Lord was the right thing.

"I won't kill Harry, and I don't want to go out to dinner with him." She stated as they reached the white stone steps which lead to two very large white doors. "I know you won't, and trust me your story is around the house. But just do it, the dinner, I mean. I don't want to see you like that again." He replied, almost in a sad tone. He walked her to the doors and let go of her hand and removed his hand from her back. "I was told to drop you off here. Don't let your pride hurt you, Ginny. Even you're smarter then that."

"Dean, I-"

"Ah, Thank you." The doors swung open and the man emerged. "You may go back to your hole, now." He said towards Dean, and he followed the orders, and bowed. Leaving Ginny and her kidnapper alone. "Come in. The Servants have a hot bath running for you, and the misses is picking out proper dinner and night attire for this evening." He waved his hand invitingly into his home. Reluctantly she walked in, and with a gasp her eyes took in the surroundings. Everything was white and gold, and not any off white or fools gold, real white and gold. It looked, luxurious, and so comforting.

He walked beside her and pointed to a spiral white staircase. "Ruvila is waiting for you at the top, she'll take you to your bathroom and wardrobe, you have two hours for bath, and an hour for dressing. I'd enjoy it if I were you." He commented, and without a word she walked up the staircase even though it pained her, she continued walking. Eager to see the top, and that's what she did.

At the top, a young female house elf in a pillow case awaited her, the top just like the bottom. Nothing but white and gold. "Follow me." The house elf spoke in a shrill voice.

And she did.

The house elf, known as Ruvila walked to the very end of a long hallway the halted at another large white door. "This is your wardrobe and bath area. You will be sleeping in the room right beside this one with the master during your stay. There are house elves like myself, inside drawing you a bath. Please enter the first room and wait patiently, the tub takes awhile to fill." The house elf said, then walked away.

Staring at the door, Ginny looked around, then slowly turned the golden knob which lead into one of the largest bathrooms she could ever imagine.

As she step in, the "waiting and wardrobe" area was nothing but cream, silky golden, and white colors. In the waiting area, a large white and gold dressing table sat across from another white door, just outside the white door sat a long, white and peachy golden silk fabric chair, on the other side of the room stood a long, proud white wood and gold trimmed dressing hold.

"Ah, Miss. Weasley, you've arrived. Your bath is running, and Florbber is adding the beads and bubbles. If you'd like, Master said you could either sit and relax until the bath is done, or you may go through the hold and table to make sure everything is to your liking." Another house elf emerged from the side of the other door. The elf eyed her and perched its lips in a disgusted manner. "Please don't touch anything until after your bath, Miss. Weasley."

She nodded and walked away. Looking back at the chair, she decided 'relax' sounded just fine to her. Taking a sit, she leaned back and the fabric felt so soft, she couldn't help her eyelids had gotten heavier, so she just closed them. and in no time, she was asleep.


	4. Seeing Red

Authors Note; Thank you to Pussin'Boots and Stylin'Fire for the reviews, I'm trying to make it longer but at the same time I have major plot twists coming up and don't want to get to them before there time. The more reviews, the quickier I write! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ginny, GINNY!" Ginny heard someone yelling at her, trying to roll over, her buttocks quickly hit the cold tile floor. "OW!" She screamed loudly, then all the pain came back.

The pain from the chains, being thrown around, her back hitting the concrete ground, everything, all the pain she'd felt in the past four days came flooding back all at once, and it paralyzed her.

Barely able to move her head, she shifted her eyes and looked up finding Dean standing over her. "What are you-"

"He sent me, the house elves told him they couldn't wake you up. He knew you'd only fight if he came up, so he sent me. Are you okay?"

Ginny tried to smile, but couldn't. Nothing about this situation called for a smile. She just simply kept her gaze on the floor and never answered. Apparently he knew what it meant though. Seconds later he had scooped her up in his arms and started carrying her into the other room, the real bathing room.

"Dean, you don't have to do this. I'm a big girl!" She argued when he started taking her rag of a shirt off. "Yes, I do. You're in too much pain to do it yourself, and you don't need to be late for his dinner. I don't know how he'd handle it." Dean talked her, not even paying attention to the fact he was undressing his ex girlfriend.

Pulling off her pants, he threw them onto the floor, he started towards her panties, but she shook her head with a laugh. "No, I might be in pain, but I can do that part." She'd finally managed to smile as she made him turn his head and she slipped off the panties and climbed into the tub.

A loud gasp came out of her mouth as the hot water hit her scrapes, cuts, bruises, and pain. "Ginny?" Dean quickly turned around and looked at her. He simply laughed. The tub was clearly swallowing her. The water and bubbles came up to her chin, and it looked like a hundred more people could fit into that tub with her.

"I'm awake now, you don't have to stay." She said softly as she took a white loofa and poured a sweet smelling red shimmery body soap onto it. "Actually, I do. At least until the misses comes to take care of you, and even then I'm supposed to wait outside the door. Masters orders." Dean gave her a wide smile and took a seat on the toilet. Shrugging Ginny lathered up the loofa and started washing her arms, chest, neck, not until she reached her breasts did she look back at Dean. "Privacy, please?"

"Oh, right. Right." He turned his head and pretended to be interested in the gold rim around the walls. But he heard a giggle come from Ginny's direction and knew she was at least the happiest she could be here for this moment.

Thirty minuets later, a clean, much nicer Ginny Weasley Emerged from the dirty, soapy water of the tub. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it tightly around her body she tapped Dean on the shoulder. "I'm all done." She said smiling widely, the pain for the most part was gone, and after that bath she felt much better and happier. "Good. I'll go alert the misses and I'll see you when you're done with her." Dean stated in a professional manor and left.

Finally clean, Ginny rushed into the other room like a kid rushing to Christmas gifts on Christmas morning. Walking to the dressing hold, she threw the doors open and looked at the items inside. Another gasp, at one end, a velvet red colored halter gown with little covering her back down to her butt, and strap heeled shoes to match.

Then a black off the shoulder evening dress, with black pumps and pantyhose to match.

On the other side, a long silky red robe, a red night gown, and then..the bad part. A red silk thong, with a matching red bra, black silk underwear and a black bra. Shutting the doors quickly, she reminded herself she wasn't in the castle to enjoy herself, this had been some plot set out by that horrid man. How could she even think of enjoying herself?

About that time, she heard the door slam shut. "I take it you've seen the clothes then? Good. Dress yourself, I'm only here to do your hair and make-up. He doesn't want..well the actual you to be his dinner date." A black haired, pug faced woman snarled at her. Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not wearing any of this. I refuse." She stated crossing her arms over the towel.

"That's great. THOMAS!" The woman screamed in a loud booming voice. A second later, Dean entered the room. "Yes, Madam?" He stated as a slave. At this Ginny looked at him with disgust. "Talk to that, She won't wear what he picked out for her." The misses stated, then left the room. Another door slam.

"Ginny, just put the clothes on." Dean said in a rather rude and annoyed tone. Taking a seat in the long chair Ginny had earlier been sleeping in. "No, De-"

"PUT THE CLOTHES ON!" He yelled at her. Taking a step back, Ginny gave in. Walking over to the dressing hold she threw the doors open and turned to glare at him. "Which am I to wear, the red or black number?"

"Red tonight, you're going to a gathering at his bosses manor." Dean stated still in an annoyed tone. "Fine." Ginny said and dropped the towel, slipping on the rather uncomfortable red thong and bra, follow by the red gown and shoes. "Happy?" She said, walking over to the chair Dean was sitting at. "Almost." Now he was smiling, she didn't understand what was going on.

He put his hands on her shoulder guiding her to take a seat, then walking over to the wardrobe he grabbed the end of the red robe and ripped a long strip of fabric off of it and made his way back over to her. Kneeling, he slipped her dress up to her thighs. "Hey!" She screamed.

"Shut up, we don't want them suspecting anything!" He whispered urgently to her. Pulling a knife out of his back pocket, he placed the knife next to her skin then tied the silk strip around it. "Make sure it doesn't fall. Harry and the others are going to be at the gathering tonight, when you spot one of them, make sure a wall or table is around you, then stab the knife through his hand or his suit sleeve and run, Just make sure you get out of there before he has a chance to even think of away to find you." Dean whispered to her. Ginny looked at him, throwing her arms around him she gave him a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, she's coming back in. I'll be right outside the door."


	5. Balls, Knives, and Thongs

Authors Note; Okay this one is a little more romantic. But enjoy Harry being in this chapter, and part of the next one. Because its not over yet!

Oh yeah, in review let me know; Are you all interested in who the "man" is and who would you rather see Ginny with Dean or Harry?

* * *

Two hours later, The man was escorting her into a large nicely set, glowing ballroom.

Ginny had been pulling at the thong just minutes before coming into the room, and adjusting the halter dress to sit a little less sexy on her body. Her hair was down in lose curls, and a blood red color painted her lips, making her, no doubt, one of the best looking females in the whole house. For that, he wore her arm proudly around his.

By the looks of them, no one would have guessed she was being held against her will, and had been banged against bars and beds and hit with chains. But her mind wasn't on anything else but finding someone she knew, someone she could run to and make them take her away.

"It's nice to see you behaving for once, if bringing you into the main house makes you this obedient, I'll do it more." The man whispered into her ear, as he guided her over to a corner of the room next to the serving table. Obedient? Yeah right, she was just waiting on the perfect time to bolt.

Ginny listened to the music numbly, but continued scanning the room for anybody, anyone who could save her. Then it happened, her eyes feel upon Harry and her heart gave a large jump, but she wasn't the only one who saw him. "What's he doing here!" He boomed, then threw Ginny into the arms of another man. "Get her out of here, NOW!" He yelled, not this time. She wouldn't let her chance slip away like last time.

Throwing her elbow back she felt it collide with the man's nose. Quickly pulling up her dress she removed the knife, which others noticed and started screaming about. One woman even screamed "She's got a knife! She's here to kill the minister!" Stupid lady. Ginny stabbed the knife through the mans hand with enough force she felt it go through the table as well, without another thought she ran through the crowd in the room and started screaming.

"Harry!" She gasped as her arms reached him. Grabbing a hold of his jacket she pulled him out of the room, and as far out of the house as she could manage until he stopped her, but she kept trying until she finally turned around to face him. "Harry come on, we have to run. Now!" She practically begged, other people were coming out. She didn't know who else The man had looking around for her, and she needed to move.

Harry didn't move though, he just studied her, or more then her, her clothes, her hair, her make-up. "Harry please, they'll find me, and they'll punish me, please." Without a word Harry grabbed her hand and with a click they were gone.

Then within a minute, they were standing inside the white houses living area. Looking around, Ginny decided they were probably miles away from the gathering, and it was safe, for now, to relax. "W-" Harry started but Ginny threw her arms around him and tightened them against her body as much as she could. She didn't want to let go, not now, not ever. Her muscles were tense, but they relaxed once she felt Harry's arms wrap around her. What had only been three nights felt like three years.

Hearing someone enter the room she jumped and backed away from Harry, as a reflex she still expected to be punished, but couldn't wrap her mind around the fact she wasn't in that horrible place anymore. "G-G-Ginny?" She looked at her mother, and nodded. Then a rush of comfort hugged her as she felt her mum's arms pull her into a bear hug. Her mum was crying, Molly Weasley was crying and Ginny could feel her tears through her dress. "Mummy, I'm here. It's okay. I'm okay." Ginny said as comforting as she could, mainly convincing herself. Not her mother.

"Dear, where have you been? We've looked everywhere since you didn't come home that night." Molly said through sniffles. "All in good time, mum." She replied letting go of the hug, turning around Harry was sitting on the couch looking her up and down. Again, mainly paying attention to the dress.

"Couldn't have been that bad, you're wearing a nice bit of money's worth." Harry stated, already pissed off at the fact it seemed Ginny was doing better away from him then she was with him. Ginny smiled and sat on his lap pulling him into another hug. "I'll go on and make something..anything." Molly smiled and made her way into the kitchen, leaving Ginny and Harry alone. Even though Harry was upset by his assumption, he still wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Harry, it was bad. It was very bad." Ginny said in a reassuring tone, making it sound like it was easier to go through then it actually had been. "Then why-"

"He's a sick, twisted man, Harry." She explained, letting go of the hug but staying seated on his lap. Just then two more 'clicks' happened and Ron and Hermione appeared. "You did it, didn't you!" Hermione yelled in a half-joking half-accusing tone. Ginny looked up at her startled. "Did what?"

"You broke that poor mans nose, and put the knife through -"

"Who isn't so poor!" Ron commented amused.

"Hand, didn't you? They're looking for you now!" Hermione yelled. "Yes, but he was my kidnapper, he-"

"He's a respectable man in the ministry of magic, Ginny. I doubt he was truly-"

"He isn't respectable! He is horrid, he dressed me in thi-"

"Oh no, not that nice red dress!"

"IT'S NOT NICE!" Ginny huffed and stood up. "You think this is nice? I shouldn't have come back to you! None of you!" she yelled and ripped the red dress off and threw it at Hermione's feet, then took off out the door in nothing but her bra and thong. "What a minute, was she-?" Harry began.

"No! She's my baby sister!" Ron yelled and took off towards the door himself. "Ron, I'll get her. You don't need to see her in that again." Harry said getting up and pushing past Hermione, and out the door he went.

Walking just away up he found her laying on the concrete crying. "Ginny, here." He said softly, he wrapped his jacket around her and supported her up into a sitting position. "It wasn't nice." She cried her head lolling to her right side. "He wanted me to kill-, and he threw me against-, and he hit me!" she cried even louder, as large tears continuously rolled down her cheeks. "Ginny slow down, explain." Harry said standing her up. "Just, no. I risked a lot to get to you, and then she acts like that!" Ginny yelled, and she couldn't understand it. Why was Hermione going off on her like that?

'Click'

They were in Harry's room. He sat her down on his bed then sat beside her. "Now, explain."

Angrily Ginny ripped off his jacket and her bra, revealing the bruises and cuts. Even a nasty long, thick slash across her back from the force of the chain. "He did it, all of it! It wasn't nice!" She kept crying. With this, Harry pulled her close again, kissed her forehead and just held her.


	6. Once Again

Authors Note; Okay, I'm being mean with this itty witty chapter, but not to worry! Action and longness will come shortly!

Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming and the quickier the updates will come as well!

* * *

Just five minutes ago, Ginny had finally fallen into a deep enough slumber Harry could leave the room. After an interesting meeting with the twins, and Harry had handed her an old night set she had, she just fell asleep.

As he walked down stairs, he noticed a large gathering of people sitting worriedly in the living area. Then an almost unwelcome guest pointed up towards him, then Mrs. Weasley turned around and nodded. "Harry, dear. Seamus needs to talk to Ginny."

Harry quickly shook his head and placed a glare in the direction of a head-down Hermione. "No, she's sleeping."

"Harry it's rather important.." Hermione finally chimed in. "I don't care. No."

"Harry, the ministry had been working on getting Ginny back. We sent Dean in as an undercover, and he was supposed to get Ginny out and then remove himself, but we haven't been able to contact him." Seamus stated dryly. "You mean you knew where she was?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes,"

"You knew what she was going through?"

"Not until a few days ago, then Dean reported and we were working on getting her out."

"You knew what he did to her?"

"Ye--" Thud. A swift fist from Harry had met Seamus's jaw. "I won't have you reminding her of what she went through." Harry glared down at the now sprawled out on the floor ex Gryffindor mate of his.

Crunch-glass shattering could be heard from upstairs..in response Harry ran up the stairs and into the bedroom Ginny had been sleeping in..she was gone.


	7. A Punishment

"Argh" Ginny gasped as she was thrown back into the concrete floored room. "You did a very bad thing, Ginevra. So did the person who helped you, Thomas wasn't it? Ah, yes." He said as he glared down at her. "BRING HIM IN!" he shouted and merely seconds later, Dean was thrown right beside her. "Lets see what you're little escape earned him, shall we?" He said.

Ginny returned his glare, but soon lightened it as the two other guards joined them in the room. One holding a thick chain, which looked to be the one from her bed. The other held a chain, and a leather whip, which was handed over to him. Another guard joined them, who quickly made his way to Ginny.

He was the biggest by far, and then he snatched her from the floor, wrapped one hand around her waist and the other around her neck and dragged her across the room. "Lucky you, Weasley. You get to watch." He said.

She looked at Dean as the leader flung the leather whip against Dean's skin, a nasty snapping sound came could be heard as it made contact with his skin, even a light scream came out of him. Ginny quickly closed her eyes and turned her head, but the brute holding her forced her head to face the way where Dean was, but her eyes remained closed but that didn't stop her from hearing the noises.

They kept hitting Dean with the chains and whip, she constantly heard short screams, snaps, and thuds. At one point she opened her eyes after not hearing any scream come from him for a few seconds, only to view him on his hands and knees continuously getting hit in the back of his neck, legs, and back by the three assholes. "STOP IT!" She finally screamed. Wiggling, she tried hard to break away from the man who was holding her. "Hmm, took you long enough." The lead said, lowering his whip and motioning for the others to stop hitting Dean. "Please, don't hit him anymore!" She screamed at him, and was released. Quickly, she ran by Dean's side and sat beside him. "Start." The man said, and suddenly chains and the whip started hitting her, she screamed loud from the surprise of it. but Dean made her lay down and he blocked most of the hits, only her legs seemed to get hit.

Seeing the pain and blood covering Dean, she couldn't take it. It wasn't fair for him to get the punishment of this, he was only trying to help her. "STOP, PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!" She finally screamed. Dean gave her a sharp look and shook his head. She didn't care what he thought..

"Anything?" The man said, again motioning for the two to lower their chains. "Yes, just stop hitting him!" Ginny pleaded. "Fine, tomorrow, you'll come up to the house." The man stated, then called the guards to follow him. He and the others walked out, shutting the stone doors and leaving her and Dean in the room.

Dean collapsed. His breathing increased rapidly, he'd been holding as many signs of pain in as he could, but now he was obviously in the state Ginny had been in earlier. "You're an idiot." He gasped. She rolled her eyes and started ripping up her shirt and pants to make clothes to tie off his wounds. "They stopped. They would have killed you, and I didn't want that on my behalf." She said grabbing one of his arms and wiping as much blood as the wounds would allow off.

Tying off as much of his arms and legs she could, she looked at his chest, stomach, back, neck, and face. All were hit and wounded pretty badly, and she didn't have enough clothes left to try to tie any of them off. Sighing, she finally gave up and put her back to the wall, by now her shirt barely covered anything, and her pants had been torn into mini shorts. Dean had lost much blood, and was now slightly sleeping, slightly losing his mind. Gently she placed his head in her lap and stroked his head, trying to comfort him.

Hours had passed, but she stayed awake. Light was showing through the barred window, it was morning. She had done her best to keep Dean awake, scared if he fell asleep he wouldn't wake up. With in a few seconds of the sun coming to a full stance, the man had opened the door and walked in. "Is he dead, yet?" He asked, almost bitterly seeing Dean's head in her lap.

"No, he's not, and you better hope he doesn't. If he does, I'll kill you." Ginny stated sourly, as she kept stroking Dean's head almost like a pet. "I see your wardrobe changed." He said, looking over her barely there clothes. "Something had too."

"I can make him better, but you have to obey me. I can make your dreams come true, and give you the perfect life. All you have to do is do the things I ask when I ask, and you'll have most of your time free." He said, almost in a nice voice. "What about D-"

"There's a guest house out back, if you do what I ask, I'll have him healed and he can live out there, you can see him anytime besides when I'm working with you." The man said now kneeling in front of her and Dean.

"You have to promise not to hurt him, or H-"

"I won't hurt Thomas, nor will anyone else. But you WILL kill Harry for me when I think your ready.."

"No, I won't."

"Then you can't have any of it."

Ginny paused and looked down at Dean, he had started to wake up, but not enough to understand what was going on. Looking at his cut face, and body she looked down even further ashamed. "Fine." Ginny said, feeling horrible about the deal she was about to make.

"Meaning...?"

"Everything you want me to do that you stated, I will. But if Dean dies then..."

"Then nothing counts, but he won't die." The man said. "Come." The man said and several men walked into the room and picked Dean up and carried him out, without orders from the man. Apparently this deal had been planned, but Ginny didn't care now. Standing up, the man held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her up. "You did a good thing, ended much suffering." He told her, but she wasn't listening, instead, she was watching Dean's half lifeless body getting carried out. "He will survive, Ginny. Come, we're going to get you cleaned up and adjusted to the manor."

"I want to go with Dean." She stated, trying to sound as nice as possible. "Well, fine. But if you try to escape-"

"I won't."


	8. Information

(Okay, so heres a little in sight into the story, so it stops being confusing up to this part. I'm going to tell you as much as I possibly can, without spoiling the twists and turns it WILL take. Up to our last chapter, Ginny had been kidnapped (duh) from Hogwarts, Yes, Hogwarts. Her last year, meaning she is only seventeen.

How could they get her? All to come later, I assure you.

Why her? Easy, for all her "kidnappers" knew she is still very important to Harry, Harry defeated the Dark Lord (Maybe, who knows, Oh, That's right, I DOOO!) and now "The Man" who kidnapped Ginny is wanting to get revenge on Harry for doing such.

Dean became involved in this for a very good reason, one I cannot tell you, yet. But when I first put him in it was mainly so Ginny would have a friend and I could tone down the violence just a smidge from the original story my friend and I wrote. If you all want, I might even post that one instead of continuing this one.

Seamus + DeanWork for the ministry, Ginny was not the first one kidnapped, there for, they had been working on other cases like this before she got involved, again coming later. Ginny got pulled into it, that's why it's so early on and Seamus + Dean know where she is, how "The Man" is treating her, etc., etc.

Hermione had a stick up her butt for one very good reason, which I can't tell you because it is a surprise to be given at the end of the story. NO she is not evil, or anything else!

Harry + whole crew moved into a white house? Why? Easily explained in an upcoming chapter.

Much more surprises are coming, and you might as well look at this chapter, plus the ones before as informational chapters, because the real fun begins in the next chapter after this, that's when chapters will get a little less messy, and much longer. ENJOY!

PS; The whole red dress + bra thing, simple mistake on my part, sorry!)


End file.
